


Reminder! Go to sleep~

by Theonlygamergost



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: Fluff, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlygamergost/pseuds/Theonlygamergost
Summary: Dream has a bad sleeping schedule because of the midnight speedrun streams, also editing at three am isn't healthy.Of course, George knows that and makes sure his good friend gets enough sleep to function.~~~~This is NOT Dreamwasfound!!! No shipping here!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	Reminder! Go to sleep~

Dream had a bad sleeping schedule, it wasn't a secret, but editing in the middle of the night was... easier? Better? He didn't really know... but it was the only time he edited. Meaning that sleep was often skipped or recovered during the day.

But we all know that the lack of sleep brings mood swings, and poor Dream was in the middle of one.

He and George were supposed to start streaming in about fifteen minutes, but George wasn't dumb, he had realized Dream was acting differently.

"Dream? Are you sure you want to stream?" George spoke to his mic, waiting for a response from the empty headphones laid on top of his head.

"Of course I do! Why do you ask- What's the point of that question?" He was acting defensive and irritable towards the smallest things, "I don't know...You seem tired" He was also spacing out, Geroge could tell he lacked sleep, he knew him too well.

"Oh George- I'm fine ok?! Don't worry about me-"

_User has joined the call_

"Oh Bad! Please help me convince Dream to not stream! He's probably sitting on three hours of sleep!" " Only three hours?"

BadBoyHalo proceeded to enter big bro mode and tell off Dream about sleeping waaay less then he needed to, getting Dream to slowly give up.

"Fine fine I won't stream!... I'll just post on Twitter why I won't... God my subs are going to hate me..." "That's not true Dream! They'll understand, now go to sleep, ill call you tomorrow"

As George and BadBoy told Dream goodnight, George hit the live button.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream was feeling down: His best friends just shooed him away and he was feeling lonely...

His cat noticed his bad mood and jumped onto his lap, he thought about laying in bed, but since the cat was here now, he wasn't going to move.

George was having a webcam steam, he, SapNap and BadBoy were in their world messing around.

_Without him_

He wasn't angry... He was just...sad? Left out? ...Something like that

As he was listening to the laughter of his friends, a donation came through, and the text to speech started: _Hi George, first time donating and catching a stream, why is Dream not streaming? Did something happen?_

George looked over at his second monitor and read the donation again in his head while making sure he didn't die by the zombie that approached him.

"Dream is not here because he didn't sleep a lot recently so I told him to go to sleep. Nothing happened, don't worry. He's my best friend and I can tell when he's tired. Hopefully, he'll join us next stream." He focused on turning the lava into obsidian, placing and picking up water without falling into the deadly liquid. "I'm..." he spaced out for a couple of seconds "I'm aware that streams without Dream are a bit more boring, but I prefer that he's well-rested and in a good mood than having him on stream sounding half asleep. Don't worry, after the stream ill call him and check up on him"

The other two who were whispering in the background didn't miss the chance to tease George.

"Oh! So you think we are not as "entertaining" as Dream huh George?!" SapNap spat out fake-annoyed, BadBoyHalo jumped on the tease-train too.

"Of course he would SapNap! If you had a Minecraft boyfriend too, you would find him more fun than us!"

George started studdering and tried to defend himself since also the chat now was spamming things like "Minecraft Boyfriend! Lol" or "Omg I ship it!!" and "Don't deny it, George, we know!". Making it more difficult for the British streamer.

Dream chuckled at the hilarious situation while caressing the small animal who was enjoying the warmth in his lap.

The chat didn't seem to be angry about the fact that he wasn't there so he decided to open twitter and see how his tweet was doing.

The replies we're all positive and supportive of his decision, the couple of toxic replies were automatically ignored by him since he was low-key used to them, he smiled at how his followers where so nice and worried about his health, also he giggled at the funny profile pictures and names some of the accounts had.

He decided to lay in bed and continue to watch the stream from his phone, his cat jumped off his lap and followed him.

~~~~~~~~~

The stream went on for another two hours but Dream fell asleep somewhere in between, he knew this of course by the fact that the ring coming from both his electronic devices woke him up.

He struggled to find his phone since he dropped it somewhere when he fell asleep and his earbuds were uncomfortably tangled, but he managed to pick up the call coming from George in time.

"Hello?"

_"Geez, took you long enough to answer, I was about to give up... Wait- were you sleeping?"_

"Yeah... I fell asleep while watching your stream..." he yawned and proceeded to hug the pillow lying next to him.

_"You fell asleep while watching the stream?! BadBoy and SapNap were continuously screaming!"_ He sounded impressed, Dream wasn't at all.

"I guess I was very tired" he heard George's footsteps as he spoke

_"You do sound tired-... You should stop pulling all-nighters just to edit, you don't have a deadline yknow"_ From the other end, two beeps made the boy react with an _"Oh finally..."_

"What are you doing?"

_"Instant noodles"_ The sound of pouring water and something being ripped could be heard in the background _" I'm hungry"_

"Instant noo- You had those for lunch too!"

_"Mhf-Sho what? Shey'r good"_ George took a munch on his pasta and spoke with his mouth full " _Sthey arhe eashy to make ansh shtey are scheaps"_

Dream laughed at how barely comprehensible his words were, and at how lazy George was. He knew how to cook simple stuff, yet he always "couldn't be bothered" or was "too tired" to cook actual food.

They chatted and laughed for a while, Dream laying comfortably on his bed and George happily eating his noodles. A moment of silence fell.

_"Hey Dream?"_

He hummed in reply

_"I'm sorry for forcing you to not stream... But you sounded tired and... I didn't mean to make it sound like we were excluding you..."_ Dream smiled at how apologetic and sad his friend sounded.

"Don't worry, I figured you were doing it for me..."

Another silence.

"Hey George?"

It was his time to hum now.

"Thank you... "

_"For what?"_

"For everything you do for me"

_"I'm just doing the same thing you do for me... You always tell me to go to bed and... You care about my died more than I do"_ Dream giggled.

_"If someone should be thanking someone it should be me, thank you Dream for all the things you do for me... Even if you always kill me in the videos"_

The moment was broken by Dream cockiness and they ended up laughing hard... Well, George was laughing, Dream was straight up impersonating a kettle, wheezing as he usually did.

"Ah... My stomach hurts!"

_"Haha... Same!... Oh God..."_

They gave each other a minute to calm down before going back to talking

_"Wait- it is late for you Dream! Go to bed you idiot!"_

"But I enjoy talking to youuu " he whined, he didn't want to sleep

_"Same, but we can talk tomorrow ok? Just call me when you wake up, ok?_

He emitted a sad noise George took as a "yes"

_"Good night Dream, love you!"_

He always said it off-camera, yet he never wanted to say it when they were recording. He still didn't understand why.

"...good night George, love you too"

But Dream appreciated him anyway.


End file.
